The First Life
by hitsukaisho
Summary: Prologue to my first story, it's really why Keira ended up with Vegeta. You can read this before my first story too!
1. Chapter 1

**Yesh, surprisingly, I have writen the prologue to "A New Saiyan", and it's pretty well writen in my point of view.But that's for the reviwers to decide, not me. R&R appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own...well...everyone you don't know from the show.

* * *

**

On a bright, sunny afternoon day, sometime in the spring, a man walked along a stream of water. The man smiled happily, knowing that soon he would be going home to his wife and child after a long days work. It was peaceful, and no signs of clouds over head. Suddenly, the peace was broken by a loud, blood curdling scream. When the man heard the scream, he recognized it immediately, and ran toward the haunting sound.

_Please God, don't let it be her._ He thought as he ran. When he reached his destination, he gasped at what he saw: his wife laying in a pool of blood and his child crying in fear. Some strange alien-like creature was walking toward the baby. "NO!" He screamed and ran toward the alien, getting ready to attack.

"Duh-Darren...?" The woman who lay on the floor managed to lift her face. It was beaten, and blood came trickling down her face, but anyone could see her fear. She was dying, and she knew it. "Duh-Don't...run after...h-him. H-he'll kill...you..." As she muttered her last words, the expression on her face froze and she fell back down. She had died.

Darren gritted his teeth and ran at the alien, ignoring his wife's last request. Unfortunately, he met the same fate as his wife, and screamed in pain as he too crashed to the ground in a pool of blood. The creature grunted as he watched his second victim fall to the ground. He picked up the baby (who was now crying more than ever) and snickered at the child's face.

"Hard to believe _you're_ the one our Lord wants," he said as he spat on the ground. "But...what he wants is what he gets, and I'm not one to disobey him. But I will honor your pitiful mother's last request. I'll see if my Lord will allow your wonderful uncle raise you, hmm?" The baby continued to cry, and the alien pulled it close to its face and sneered. "You're no fitting princess, you brat. Buck up, you'll see more carnage than this when you get older." And he walked off, trying to avoid being seen by the humans who were beginning to crowd around the dead parents.

* * *

"My Lord..." the alien bowed to his leader and showed the crying baby. "She hasn't stopped since I killed her mother and father! How the hell am I supposed to deal with this!" His Lord was in the shadows, but you could still see the evil smile that curled his lips. 

"So, Kelva, the Saiyan Princess is finally dead, hmm?" He laughed loudly. "You've done a wonderful job, Quee! I've wanted her dead since the day I saw her, but I needed her to have a child first." The alien, or Quee, smiled in gratitude, knowing that a compliment rarely ever escaped his Lord's lips.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza," he said as he bowed. "But what should we _do_ with the child?" Lord Frieza, stroked his chin in thought, but the evil grin returned when he got an idea. "What is it, my Lord?" Quee asked. Frieza only laughed harder when he thought more about his plan.

"Give this child to Vegeta. I'm sure he'll love to have some sort of remembrance of his loving sister!" He laughed even harder as Quee left to fulfill his master's orders. The cold-blooded laughing only made the little girl cry more. She screamed as her captor walked down a corridor to give her to her knew father.

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta! You should be able to beat old Nappa!" A long, black haired man said tauntingly. He was muscular, and had a brown tail swishing behind him. Two other men were at a table, arm wrestling. One had black hair as well, but it wasn't long, it just defied all laws of gravity. He was also notably shorter than the rest of the men. His tail lay lazily on the chair, while his arm was enduring the extreme pressure from fighting against his opponent. The other one was bald, but had a black mustache reaching down to his mouth. His tail was erect, and his arm was also enduring the same pressure. 

"Shut up!" The shorter one shouted. "You're annoying me Raditz, and you know what happens to those who annoy me!" Raditz slumped into a near-by chair. Nappa, the last man, was struggling to keep his arm upright.

"You'd better not break my arm, Vegeta," he said with a strained voice. "I need it to kill, yah know." Vegeta just smirked at the thought of going easy and then with one jolt, sent Nappa's arm crashing into the table. Raditz howled with laughter.

"Nappa, you fool! Never ask the Prince to go easy on you! Of all people, you should know that!" The bald man was about to explode at his comrade when a knock on the metal door interrupted him.

"Official business!" A voice barked. The men all sighed and reluctantly opened the door. Vegeta stood in the middle with a frown running down his face.

"What the hell does Frieza want now!" He barked as Quee walked in nervously. He knew that three of these warriors meant the end of him, especially angry. He cleared his throat and stood tall.

"Lord Frieza has sent me to inform you of two things:" he cleared his throat again nervously. "One, Princess Kelva is dead." Vegeta's face darkened at his words.

"What do you mean she's dead!" He roared. "When did you figure this out!" Quee back up a few steps before speaking again.

"I don't know how or when she died, I'm just a messenger. But the second message concerns _you_, Prince Vegeta." He pulled the child from behind his back. "This is her daughter. You are to watch over her for as long as Lord Frieza sees fit. Not only that, but it was Kelva's final wish before she died..." Vegeta retorted at the sight of the girl, now sleeping on the spot. Of all the things in the world, he wouldn't have time to look after a little baby, not that he even wanted to. He reluctantly took her after a few minutes.

"Does it have a name?" He asked flatly. Raditz and Nappa were stifling laughs behind him, put one cold, piercing stare put an end to that.

Quee sighed. "Yes, _she_ does. It's Keira, if you must know." He turned his back to the three Saiyans and walked off. Once he was gone, the two warriors behind Vegeta burst into laughter.

"Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, looking after his priss sister's little baby girl!" Nappa howled as Vegeta grimaced at the little girl. He lowered his head and sighed.

"How am _I_ supposed to look after a kid!" He angrily asked the floor.

"I have no idea, but I bet it's gonna be great fun for you!" Raditz mused while still laughing himself silly.

* * *

"ARGH!" The long haired Saiyan cried. "This brat just won't shut up!" Keira was still crying three hours after Quee left her in Vegeta's arm. But he wasn't there. In fact, he had been gone for about 2 and a half hours talking to Frieza. 

"Maybe if you weren't laughing at him so hard, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Nappa roared over the crying baby. Raditz huffed up and began to complain when suddenly it fell silent. Keira had suddenly fallen asleep and was sucking on her thumb. The two warriors stood in silence, shocked at what happened, then turned to each other and shrugged it off. Nappa stepped back a few steps and scratched his head.

"I don't understand it, but I don't care," he said quietly, afraid that the crying terror would wake up. Raditz looked at the babe as it slept.

"That little punk must've run out of energy," he hissed under his breath. He swished his tail back and forth and walked over to a chair. "But whatever, as long as it's quiet." Nappa smirked and feel back into a chair, only to jolt back up when Vegeta stormed into the room. He looked down at his niece and grimaced. "What'd Frieza say?" Raditz asked cautiously. Vegeta just sighed angrily and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent.

"I'm stuck with her," he moaned. "Frieza's convinced that _I_ have to take care of the brat. I CAN'T! I'm a warrior, not a damned father! If Kelva wanted someone to look after it, why the hell didn't she ask one of the people on her planet!" He slammed his fist into the wall again, only this time he left a hole in it. "That bastard...he thought this through..."

"It can't be _that_ bad, Vegeta," Nappa said sarcastically. "But..." he thought for a little bit and added more seriously. "We could teach her to be a Saiyan...Not some priss that Kelva would've wa---" He stopped short, noticing that fire was coming out of Vegeta's eyes.

The prince spat on the ground. "No..." he said slowly. "I'm not going to disrespect my sister's last request. Besides, she'd raise hell if she knew I did that."

"It's all about you in the end, isn't it Vegeta?" Raditz sneered. Vegeta turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah it is," and at that moment, Keira started wailing again.

* * *

**Yep, that's chapter one of the prologue! I PULLED A GEORGE LUCAS! w00t!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two everyone :3 Took me three days to write, so I hope you like it xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, no matter how much I wish I did. Keira is my creation though.**

* * *

"DADDY! DADDYDADDYDADDY!" A young girl screamed as she ran through the long corridors trying to find her father. She was about six years old, had flowing brown hair and shining black eyes. Her clothes were a little torn, since she refused to wear any of the uniforms the rest of the soldiers and guards wore. Behind her was a huge Nappa, laughing manically as he was catching up to his prey. The girl looked back and squeaked when she saw the chrome-like bald head getting closer. "DADDY!" She screamed again.

"WAHAHAHA! He's not here today, punk!" Nappa laughed loudly behind her. "You're mine! As long as he's not around, no one can stop me!" The little kid's eye light up and she grinned evilly.

"Is that right?" She said, turning around and smirking. Nappa stared blankly at her for a second then realized what she meant. Before he could grab her and shut her up, she sped up drew in a deep breath and... "LORD FRIEZA!" The huge man cursed loudly as she ran toward the tyrant's chambers, laughing. Nappa ran past Raditz and grabbed him by his collar.

"Grab. Her. NOW!" He roared and threw Raditz forward. When they almost caught up to the kid, she skidded across the floor and turned into one of the many rooms. The two saiyans stopped short and punched the wall in unison. "What I'd do to kill her..." the bald headed idiot snarled.

"Are you crazy!" Raditz hissed under his breath. "Vegeta's been favoring that brat ever since she started walking. He'll kill you himself if he heard you say that...for the one thousandth time..." They looked into the room quietly and watched. Frieza sat in his chair, tail twitching. He placed his hand on the girls head.

"What's wrong, my child?" He tried to ask sweetly. It wasn't any better, you're innards would still freeze at the sound of his voice. The little girl put her finger near her mouth and sniffed, trying to fake cry. The two spies' tails stood erect, and cringed.

"Nappa and Raditz were being mean again," she pouted, fake tears streaming down her face. "When's daddy coming back?" She asked, eye's drying a little.

Frieza looked at one of his goons. "Zarbon," the cold tyrant said questioningly. "When is Vegeta returning from his mission?" A green haired, blue skinned alien stepped forward and answered.

"He's due back in two hours, sire," then stepped back. The child began to 'cry' again.

"Not to worry, little one," Frieza said. "I'll see to it that Zarbon takes care of you," his eyes turned onto the alien. "You don't mind watching little Keira, do you Zarbon?" Zarbon sighed and shook his head.

"No, sire, I wouldn't..." Keira looked down and smiled evilly, then looked back up and plastered on her innocent look.

"Thank you, My Lord!" She said sweetly and trotted off, Zarbon following close after her. When they were far enough from earshot, she laughed and looked around the corner, then laughed harder. "Thank God they're gone!" She stopped and thought, then placed her hand behind her back, closed her eyes and shrugged. "Scratch that, he cursed me for life for putting me in this damned place," Her bodyguard looked down at her and scoffed.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked sarcastically, staring back up. "You're lucky Lord Frieza allowed you to live. He could've killed you on the spot six years ago, you know?" He looked back down at her face. "You're pretty smart for a little, sniveling brat. What's that ignorant saiyan been teaching you?" Keira shot a look at Zarbon.

"I know what ignorant means, stupid," she said flatly, eyes narrowing. "And dad's been trying to make me smart, since I can't fight yet. What's it to yah? Afraid I'm gonna take your place?" She let out a little laugh. "Yeah, right. I'm never gonna be good enough to be Frieza's right hand...man or whatever.

"No, I'm not afraid of _you_. Nor will I ever be, so don't get cocky, brat," the young saiyaness scoffed.

"Why does everyone call me a brat...? I hate it here...Every single person hates me except for daddy and Frieza. I'm gonna leave as soon as I turn sixteen. Leave...this place, never come back, and hope daddy'll come with me..." she stared out of one of the windows, spacing out.

"If you want to leave, where would you go? The entire universe fears the saiyans, it would be hard to find a planet that will accept you," Zarbon sneered. "Know this: people _here_ fear you. Not all of us, but some do. You'll understand why later in your life," Keira's eyes narrowed to a snake-like slit.

"They don't have to be. There's nothing scary about me, and there never will be..."

* * *

"Your father's back..." Zarbon stated flatly after about an hour or so. Keira shot up from where she was sitting and ran toward a window and smiled when she saw the spaceship returning.

"YAY!" She said as she ran off. The green haired alien followed after.

"Maybe I should go with you..." he said when he reached the speeding comet. She turned around and smiled.

"That won't be necessary, I can handle it. Thanks Zary!" She yelled and ran toward the landing pad. Zarbon stood in awe.

"Z-Zary...? Where did this kid come from...?" He asked himself, dumbfounded.

Keira sped around the many aliens in the space ship, not even wincing when running into something. The only thing she wanted to see was her father. The only thing she wanted to feel were his arms lifting her onto his shoulders. The only thing she wanted to hear was his gruff voice. She wanted him; the only person alive who cared about her. She turned sharply and ran into a room, panting and smiling.

"Daddy!" Keira called when she finally saw Vegeta walk into view. He looked a little surprised at first, but then walked up to her and ruffled the long brown hair.

"Hey," he said, forcing a smile. He started to walk off, and his 'daughter' followed right behind him. "You good today?" He finally asked, picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Yep!" She said proudly. "You know what today is?" She asked sweetly. Vegeta sighed and ducked down a little, avoiding a doorframe.

"No, what's today?" He asked regretting the thought. Keira frowned.

"You don't know what the 13th is?" She asked a little upset. The Prince thought for a second then straightened out a little.

"You turned six today, didn't you?" He asked, still not gaining any enthusiasm. The saiyaness clapped happily.

"That's right! I'm a big girl now!" Vegeta ducked under another doorframe and sighed again.

"Yes, you are..." he said tiredly. "Anyone give you trouble?" He asked, ducking again. "Duck under the next one," he ordered. Keira nodded and thought about the question.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" She asked curiously.

"Yes..." he said cautiously.

"No you won't!" Keira squeaked. "I want you to promise me that you'll believe me!"

"Keira don't star---"

"Promise!" She complained, crossing arms and almost falling off of her uncle's shoulders, but grabbed onto his head for support.

"ALRIGHT! I promise!" Vegeta yelled angrily. The little girl smiled triumphantly.

"Well..." she cleared her throat. "Nappa was chasing me again, and then he got Raditz to help, so I ran as fast as I could but they were still catching up, so I ran into Frieza's room to hide and tell him, and I told him, and he made Zarbon take care of me until you came back, and then you did, and then you asked me if anyone gave me trouble, then I answered---"

"Yes, alright, I get it!" The saiyan said angrily. "What did you do to get them mad?"

"I didn't do anything to Raditz!" She squealed. "Nappa always bosses his around, and he always listens. I didn't do anything to Nappa either! He does that all the time when you're gone, you know?" She ducked under one last door until Vegeta put her down. He squatted down until about Keira's height and glared at her.

"You get into a lot of trouble when I'm gone, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," she said smiling.

* * *

**-bows- Thank you for reading, young grasshopper. Reviews are appreciated as you leave here.**


End file.
